Naruto The Xeno Predator
by Agito fangking wanijima
Summary: What if naruto and hinata find a little girl that looks exactly like orchimaru and they decide to adopt her as their own .then things get weird with a lone predator comes into the mix that wants to train and help them. plus had a pet baby xenomorph then thing get really strange... Looking for a BETA READER PLEASE help
1. Enter the fox and the raven

**my new naruto/predator fanfic**

**disclaimer**

**I down anything except the little girl keira**

* * *

><p>A 10 year old Naruto sat at Ichiraku's eating his 40th bowl of miso ramen. He was in his usual orange and blue jump suit with the uzumaki red swirl on the back. "Hey thanks for the ramen Ayame-niichan" said Naruto with his mouth still filled with ramen."your welcome Naruto nikun" Ayame said back to him with a heart felt smile. "Tell Teuchi san that this was the best ramen he ever cooked" Naruto said with a smile. " I will tell him you said that Naruto kun" Ayame replied. Naruto then walked off to a secret training ground the bright blue sky that only himself and the 3rd hokage knew about called Red Fox.<p>

He looked up at the bright blue afternoon sky. 'Today is the day I train harder then ever to become hokage', naruto told himself. When Naruto made it to the training ground, he made a hundred kage bushin and started doing different exercises. Naruto was so into his training that never sensed another chakara signature hiding behind a tree four feet away.

That figure was none other then Hinata Hyugga, the current Hyugga Heiress. She had dark blue hair. Her eyes where whit with no puples. She wore a large grey jacket, tan ninja pants and blue ninja shinobi sandals. Hinata had followed her crush, naruto ever since he left he Ichiraku's ramen. 'I hope I can as strong a you one day Naruto kun'. Hinata thought still hiding behind the tree. Hinata turned to walk off and tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. She hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto dispelled his clones and walked over to where the sound came from. Hinata just lied there staring at her crush, her face turning seven shades of deep red cause of embarrassment. " Your that weird hyuuga girl Hinata is your name right"? naruto asked. Hinata only could shake her head yes. " What where you doing behind this tree watching me," said with slight cuireness. "I I I like you naruto and I was watching you because you inspire me to be stronger" hinata said stuttering. "you like me" said a shocked naruto.

Hinata once again shook her head yes. naruto helped hinata to her feet. "But I'm a monster, everyone hates me" said in a depressed voice. " I don't hate you naruto infact I finally have the courage to say that I love you" hinata said. With tears tears in his eyes and running down his face naruto hugged hinata. hinata hugged him back. They stayed that way for about two minutes. "Would you like to train with me hinata chan" said naruto. Yes I would love to train with you naruto kun" hinata replied with exciment in her voice. Naruto and hinata trained for hours on end. It was nearly nightfall when they decided to call it quiets and go home. Naruto went to his apartment. He opened his door ,went in and closed it. Making sure it was locked, then climbed into his bed and to sleep dreaming about the cute hyuuga heiress. Hinata still in a daze from earlier today with naruto , she walked right passed her father and sister heading to her room. She just layed in her bed thinking about the blond boy till she feel asleep now dreaming about him.

* * *

><p><strong>that's it for now till next time<strong>


	2. The Mini Snake Keira

**my new naruto/predator fanfic**

**disclaimer**

**I down anything except the keira**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter two:The Mini Snake KEIRA<strong>

_I_t was around seven in the morining. Naruto and Hinata were doing combat and weapons training in the Foreast of Death aka training ground 44. Naruto was wearing his usual orange and blue jump suite except the top was tied around his waist and a pair of blue ninja didn't have on her heavey jackey,instead she was wearing a white wife beater and grey camo pants and black ninja sandals. Naruto pulled out a white white piece of paper from his pocket and channled his chakara into it. The blank whit peice of paper jet black,then slowly dissolve from his hand. "_What was that about?" asked a very _curous hinata. " _I have absolutly no idea" _said a bewildered naruto. Hinata aslo had a peice of chakara paper in her hand and she did the same as naruto. The charaka paper light up a bright white and disappeared from her hand. Hinata looked a naruto with a shocked expression on her face. Naruto looked at her and shrugged hisa shoulders. They continued to train til about twelve o'clock.

Hinata's stomach growled extremely loud. "I guess I'm really hungry!" hinata said blushing a deep crimson red. "I could really go for some boar bacon right now" naruto exclaimed. They jumped from tree to tree. Hinata activated her byakugan. "There's one about twenty yards away from us and it's a big one" said hinata with happiness in her voice. Naruto Pulled out two kunai with paper bombs attached to them. When they got close enough naruto threw the two kunai. One of the kunai pierced the boars right back leg and the other into its neck. The boar ran a few feet away from it explode layed dead. It's head and leg blown off. Hinata pulled out a kunai from her pack and sliced it's stomach open. The boars guts and entrails slide out and on the ground. Naruto stuck his hands into the still steaming warm boar and pulled out the heart,liver,and other editable parts of the boar.

Hinata gathered some plants that were near by. They cooked the boar and the plants together. It didn't long for the food to finish. They ate till they were full. Naruto burped and leaned back against a tree. The Tree made a mysterious beeping sound. A door slide open and lead to some downward facing stairs. Naruto and hinata we're both bewildered. "This is just strange" said hinata "yea agree with you on that love" naruto replied. "What do you think is down there hina hime?" naruto asked. "Only one way to find out and that's to go down there and look." hinata replied. They both walked down the stairs to a old,dark,and dusty room. "Hinata,we need to find a light switch." naruto said. "Ok" replied hinata. Hinata found a light switch and turned it on. Naruto and hinata were shocked to a old abandoned lab. " It looks like something was looking to get out" said Naruto. There were claw marks on the was broken test tubes everywhere they looked. "I think i found wat trying to get out naruto kun." hinata said fear in her voice. There layed a dead alien on the floor. "What is the thing?" Naruto asked. "I don't know what is" said hinata. "Ithink i found killed it!" Naruto said. Leaning on a wall sat a dead predator. Naruto and hinata slowly walked to it. "Be careful Naruto kun" hinata said. "I will hina hime" naruto said.

Naruto taped on its mask which slinetly activated a distress becon up in space. The mask fell off the predator's face revealing a it's crab like jaws and pure black eyes. "That thing is ugly!" naruto said "He would probably say thing about you ruto kun" hinata just looked at hinata with a dead blank expression on his face and said "Really?". "I was only joking now let's get out of here" hinata said. They were about to leave when naruto spotted a little girl inside one of the test tubes. "Wait hinata there's a little girl in this test tube." naruto said. "Subject 51209" said hinata reading the name plate at the bottom of the test tube. "She looks to he around three years old." hinata said. The little girl was dressed in a navy blue kimono with white liley pettles on it and white sandals. Her hair flowed down her back. She had golden cat like eyes."She looks like a miniatureorchimaru." naruto said. "Let's get her out of there" hinata said. Naruto pushed a red buttom next to the tank. The tank hissed out air. Naruto and hinata backed up defensively.

The tank opened and the little girl awoke. "Mommy,daddy is that you" said the sleeply little orochimaru look like girl. Naruto and hinata looked at each other then back at the little girl. "Whats my name mommy?" the girl asked hinata politely. Hinata looked to naruto for help but naruto looked down at the floor to avoid hinata's eye contact. "Your name is Kiera Hyugga Uzumaki" Hinata said picking the little girl up into hrr arms. "ok mommy" said kiera. Keira wrapped her arms around hinata's neck and layed her head on hinata's shoulder falling back asleep. Naruto and hinata now with a sleeping kiera made their back to the stair entrance they came down.

Naruto heard the sound of claws tapping the floor following them. Naruto stepped infront of her and kiera. What ever it was,was getting closer with each step. It turned to a miniature alien. "Naruto it's a smaller version of the dead creature we saw." said hinata. "Yea but there is something off about it ,it's acting like a puppy." naruto said. The mini alien was indeed acting a puppy. "I think it's brain was switched with that off a of a puppy"Hinata said. Naruto whistled at the alien puppy. "Here boy"naruto called the alien puppy. The alien came straight at naruto. It rubbed his leg. Naruto petted the little alien pup. "I will call you Rex" naruto said. The alien pup now known as rex sorta barked as if saying "I like that name." Hinata walked up the stairs with kiera in her arms and naruto watched as rex was climbing the walls then jumped on naruto's shoulder. Naruto petted rex's head. "I will take bavk home with me hina hime." naruto said. "Ok ruto kun." hinata replied.

Hinata slowly and gently kiera gave to naruto so nto wake her up. Hinata and naruto made their way back to their own houses. Hinata sliently snuck her way into the Hyugga compound and to her room. She quickly got undressed and slipped into her bed falling asleep thunking about what had happened to day. Naruto quietly opened the door to his apartment. Rex crawled all over place in naruto's apartment. Naruto put kiera in his bed silently so not to wake got undressed and slipped into the bed now thinking not only was hinata his girlfriend but he also now has a daughter and a pet alien. Naruto Laughed silently then went to sleep. Rex crawled into the bed at the end and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well nxt time <strong>

**signign off**


	3. Predator KnifeEdge

my new naruto/predator fanfic

**disclaimer**

**I don't anything except the keira**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter three:The Predator Knife Edge<strong>

In deep space layed the the massive battle bred predator ship, The Dark Shadow. On it the predator king sat on his command chair giving out orders to crew. He was in gold amor from to toe. His three prong staff stuck to his side on his black combat belt. The predator who was in the front seat stiring the giant ship noticed that the a tracker/emergency becon had been activated. The predator spoke in clicks to his to captian/king.

"Sir one of our old emergency becons just activated a few minutes ago." said the predator. "Send Knife Edge up here now" responed the king in rapide clicks. "Knife Edge, the king wants to speak with you in the control room now." said the predator in clicks over the intercom on the ship. In a dark room, sat a 6'3 predator with pure black eyes waering a fish net shirt,dark blue camo pants and black military style combat boots. "Knife Edge go to earth,go to place called the leaf village." the king said over the intercom. Knife got his suite and gear.

He got into a spacepod and headed straight for earth,straight for the forest of death. Knife activated the pods cloak system going into earths atmosphere. The pod landed the far edge of the forest of feath. Knife exited the cloaked pod,going towards the becon's signal. He opened the door and went down stairs. He walked past the dead alien straight towards his fallen predator brotheren. Knife deactivated becon. "Stay there and investagate on what happened." said the king thorough a transmitter inside the helmet. "Yes sir." said Knife.

Knife activated his thermal heat tracker. He spotted a two pair of foot prints entering the lab and three sets of foot prints going out. He activated his his cloak and followed the set of footprints toward the village. The footprints went off in two different directions. He followed naruto's and Keira's footprints leading back home. Knife opened the window and entered through it. He meet Rex,the Xenomorph pup. Rex started barking at knife. Knife was about to shoot it when out came a little girl wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that went to her feet to see the pup was barking at. Keira saw a red triangle laser and yelled dad. Naruto came running out the room wearing only his pants. "What's wrong my young one"natuto said in a concerned voice.

All Keira did was point at the red laser. Naruto looked at the laser and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what do you want?" naruto said in a demanding vouce. Knife switched his language adapter to english and uncloaked himself. Knife spoke "I'm only here to find out what happened in the lab that was in the forest?" "your one of those things like i saw inlabb."said Naruto. "Yes that was my brother,Split Fang and i am Knife Edge." Knife said back to naruto. Naruto told him of what happened leading up to when he,Kiera,and rex got home. "Please sir please don't take rex away from me."Keira said in a cute chibi like voice. Knife looked down at the little girl called keira. Keira did her puppy eye justu. "Ok i won't" said knife. "I need a place to stay." knife said to them. "I guess you can stay here with us " Keira said. Naruto nearly fell flate on his face when keira said that. "Not happening, no way" naruto said. "please daddy." keira said looking at naruto with big eyes. "Alright fine." naruto said sighing in defeat to his daughter. Rex just sat on the floor listening to their conversation. There was a knock at the door.

Naruto went to open the door,when knife cloaked himself. Naruto opened the door to see hinata. Hinata kissed naruto came and came into his apartment. "Mommy"Keira yelled running to hinata and jumping into her arms. "Hows my baby." hinata said in a cute little voice. "I'm good and we have a vistor." keira said. "O really and who is this visitor." hinata said. " can you please show yourself." Knife uncloaked himself. Hinata was a little bit shocked,then she calmed down. "You are like the other one we say in the lab." Knife then told hinata what he had told naruto. "Ok" said hinata in a calm voice. "I will stay here and be the girl's and the aliens royal guardian when you Naruto and hinata aren't around,nothing will happen to them on my watch, i promise." Knife Edge said. "You better keep your promise." hinata said in a cold dead voice. "I will" retorted knife. "Yay i have uncle now" exclaimed keira in a happy voice while skipping around knife in circles. "Well there's just one thing lefy to do now." naruto said. "What's would be what exactly." hinata said back to naruto. "Tell the old man about this." naruto said.

* * *

><p><strong>that's all for now<strong>


	4. Deadman's Council

**Disclaimer**

** i won keira **

**i don't own naruto or avp**

* * *

><p>(apartment)<p>

Keira woke to the sight of Rex,the alien puppy staring at her from one foot away wagging his's sharp tail side to side happily. "Hi boy" keira said,petting rex on his crest plated looked athe clock next to her and it read ten o'clock. Keira got out of the bed. She had on her small blue pj's with little white foxs on headed to the got on the stepping stool and looked in the mirror. Her shoulder long black hair was messy and everywhere. Keira washed her face and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that hinata her. Keira then brushed her with favorite little brown brush that Naruto got her. Rex had followed her into the bathroom and hopped onto the counter. The little alien open his mouth wide as keira brushed his teeth also. Keira opened the door to the smell of breakfest and rushed start to the table. "Hi daddy" keira said happy,hungry and drooling from the smell and sight of the breakfast. "Hi baby girl"naruto said was in his new ninja cloths.

He had on a navy blue mesh amor shirt,black anbu pants,and black leather amor boots. His headband wrapped around his spikey golden hair standing straight up. His ocean blue eyes shinning brightly. Naruto had given both keira & rex their breakfast l. There was a knock at the door. Rex barked/hissed acting as Keira's miniature guardian. Naruto opened the door to see hinata standing there. "I ruto-kun" hinata said as she kissed naruto on the lips,then walked into the was wearing her usual ninja outfit except the headband was around her neck. "Hey" naruto said blushed lightly. Naruto closed the door and walked back to the kitchen fixing both his and hinata's breakfast. "Hi mommy" Keira said getting up from the table and to go hug hinata. "Hi baby girl" hinata replied kissing her daughter on the head. Hinata walked to the table then sat down and began eating her breakfast. Rex barked/hissed as if to say hi. "Hi rex" hinata said back to rex then continued to eat.

Naruto was also eating his large breakfast. When everyone was done eating,hinata had washed the dishs. Keira was playing tug of war with rex,who mysteriously had a bone. Naruto walked up to hinata and hugged her. "We need to tell jiji" naruto said to hinata. "Ok we can go once I'm finshed with the dishs." hinata replied. Knifedge had came through a open window and deactivated his cloak. He was in his traditional armor and mesh."Uncle Knife" Keira said ran and hugged knife muscled leg. "Hey young one" Knife said patting her on the head. "Did you bring me anything."the young girl asked with a curious voice. "I did" knife said as he reached into right leg pouch and pulled a sliver and blue Ipod and a pair of wireless red and grey beats earphones then giving them to the overly excited little girl. "It's already filled with music of all different kinds" the predator said.

Keira went into the room and got changed into her new that knife a got her,then she came out wearing a flower filled blue shirt,camo cargo pants, and blue ninja sandals. Her hair in a ponytail. Her new was in her already turned on. Her earphones in her ear. Keira was dancing like there was no tomorrow. Naruto,hinata,and knife were laughing. Knife tapped keira on her shoulder,which made her pause her music and look at him. Knife pulled out a pair of miniature ocean blue chakra had beautiful white rose design on them along with the kanji for warrior spirit on them. "Their beautiful" keira said with amazment in her voice as she took them from knife. "Your welcome niece" said smiling under his mask. Knife wrapped the black leather holster around her waist. Keira put the blades in the holster. "Ok let's get going to the hokage's tower" hinata said. They all went door and took to the roofs. Naruto locked the door before he caught up with them.

* * *

><p>(hokage's tower)<p>

They had just arrived at the hokage's tower. The secartary yelling at them to get out. Hinata used a Jyukgen srtike to the secartary's thoart to make her shut up. Naruto knocked ont he the door. "Come in" said a exhasuted hokage doing loads of paper work. "Hey jiji we need to talk in private so send your anbu out and put a noise cancelling seal on. " Wait,why what is this about naruto and why is hinata here, and who is that little girl between the both of you?" said old man Sartobi with slight curiousness in his voice. "I'll explain everything once you send out your anbu and that goes for the root anbu hiding in the bookshelf also." naruto demanded. Sartobi gave all the anbu the singal to leave the room then put the hand signs for quite room seal. "So what is all this about naruto?"the old hokage asked in his deep voice.

Naruto began to tell the kage whole story except about knife. About five minutes the old kage 's pipe had fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. His face had that i just got eletructued look on it. "So your telling me that you and hinata found one of Ochimaru's old labs in the Forset of Death and now the little girl is now your daughter." saratobi siad. Both hinata and naruto nodded. Saratobi pulled out a adoption papers for them to sign. "These are adoption papers for the girl,please sign them." saratobi said with a puff of his pipe. "So what is your name little?" he asked keira,who was lowly listing to her music.

"I'm Keira Hyugga Uzamaki." with exciment in her voice. Keira then went on to start danicng to the music playing in her dre beats. Saatobi smiled to himself. "This means that has to be council meeting,you do know that right you two." "Yes hokage-sama" hinata said. "we already figured that there would be a council meeting after we told you" The old man looked at rex who was trying to catch his own tail. "Is he freindly?" saaratobi asked to hinata. "Yes hokage-sama, rex is keira's pet/partner." hinata replied to the old man. "They might end up like the inuzaka clan, with thier dogs except rex is a alien pup." naruto said. Saratobi just nodded his head. Rex was stil chasing his own tail. Saratobi laughed at the antics of keria dancing and rex chasing his own tail. "Hey jiji when is the meeting gonna be anyway?" naruto asked.

"It's gonna be later today around two" the hokage replied. "Now if you excuse i now have new paperwork to fill out cause of what you just told me." saratobi told them. "Jiji you wanna know a tirck to make that easier." naruto said his seraget granfarther. "Sure tell me." saratobi said. "It's the kagebsuhin justu." naruto said withn a smile on face. The god of shinobi just looked like at fish outta water as his jaw hit the floor. Then he fainted. Naruto and thme had left the out cold hokage to go get something eat. "Off to Icchiraku's!" Naruto excalimed. Keira hopped on naruto's back as naruto ran towards ichiraku's ramen. Hinata picked up rex and ran after them."hey ayame nii chan" naruto said to her. "Hey naruto,himata" ayame. "We'll have ten bowls of ramen"hinata told ayame. Ayame had thier orders and handed them to Tuechi. Tueichi had fixed their orders and ayame had handed them their bowls of ramen. The uzumaki family eating their food and talking to ayame and tuechi about random things waiting for the time to pass to head to the council room.

* * *

><p>(council room)<p>

The hoakge and his advisers sat there quitley in their chairs listing to the annoynning voices of the civilion council. The clan leaders of the shinobi counil just sat here waiting for the civilion council to shut up. "Would you please shut th hell up"saratobi yelled at the council. 'i'm getting to old for this shit' he thought to himself. "This meeting is about what naruto and hinata found in the forest of death." saratobi told them. "What does my daughteer has to with this hokage-sama?" asked Haishi,the leader,of the hyugga clan. Naruto & hinata appeared in the middle of the room along with Keira . "What is that thing doing."said a fat bald council member. "Hey fat ass are you deaf,did you not hear what jiji said" naruto yelled back. "It's ok naruto."saratobi told him. Keira was shifting through her songs when she looked up at the hokage."Hi granpa" Keira said with big smile on her face. "Hello keira it's nice to see to see again. "Who is that little girl and why does she look like orchimaru?"said the loudmouthpink haired haruno.

Hinata then went on to explain everything that happened in the forest of death except the predator known as KnifeEdge. "So where is this so called rex?" shino's farther asked(can't remember his name). Keira had her earphones low enough to hear what was being said around her. Keira had whistled and out from the shadows came rex. Rex was the same size as Akamaru except he when stood up on his back legs he was like a raptor. Both shinobi & civilian council were shocked to say the least. "This is rex,my pet xomorph."Keira told as rex crawled up Keira's body and sat on her shoulder. Rex yawned opening his mouth wide,his second jaw tounge coming out then going back in his mouth.

"I say we put the girl and her pet in the root program." said Danzo. Danzo was a old warhawk and saratobi's former squad mate. Hinata released so much killing intent that she actually both kumara and the hokage shiver in fear. "If you ever touch my daughter i will kill you myself,you got that you one eyed old batard!"hinata said in demanding voice. Danzo just looked at her and gave a signal for one of his root to take Keira and rex. The root didn't get to far cause he landed on the back of his got hit by a invisible clothesline. "I forgot to mention one very important part, I'd like all of you to knife edge a 6'3 predator and the guardian/uncle to Keira." naruto said. Knife uncloaked myself. The hokage & shinobi council trembling in fear at the sight of knife edge at first then got their composter while danzo and civilian council were practically shitting themselves at the sight of him. Knife unleashed his large wrist blades and cannon. "If you wanna get the girl you gotta go through me,come on just try me." Knife said challenging anyone of them to take him on.

"There's no reason to fight mister knife edge." said the hokage. "So what now?"Keira asked. Before anyone could reply hinata ran past them all straight at danzo. Before his root could even react hinata hit danzo hit her families taijustu,the she slit his thoart with a kunai right as his root got to then jumped back landing next naruto. "Well this very interesting." said the shika,the lazy nara clan head. "The root program is here by disbanded." saratobi said is loud and voice. Rex left keira shoulder and went toward the civilian council,they had fear in their eyes. Rex then jumped on the loud mputh haruno's head and instantly started pissing on her on pink hair,which started melt screamed as she and watched ger pink hair fall off her head and she was now completely went back to Keira,climbed onto her shoulder then fell asleep. Knife edge feeling bored just slaughtered half of the civilian council and the rest of the root anbu. He did the his clans ripping their head and spines out of their bodies which were still connected and taking them as trophies.

"This meeting is over and is classified as a ss ranked secert,anyone who who breaks this law will be punished by death."saratobi said in a loud booming voice. Knife edge recloaked himself and left. Naruto,hinata,and Keira left with rex in her hands. The shinobi council Of the shinobi were what the did we just see,while haishi was thinking 'I'm didn't wanna be a grandfather right now'. Then the hokage,his advisors and the shinobi council left the room. Leaving the civilian to just slowly and scaredly walk out of the room to go back to their normal lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Will tell next time<strong>

**keira:see ya later and happy christmas**

**naruto & hinata: have a wonderful day**

**knife edge: hmph**


End file.
